Amras Nolinde
"You believe it hopeless, old friend? If it was my sigil upon those banners, surrender would never be an option ." - Amras addressing Baralei Athreale Amras Nolinde (1492 - 2499), also known as Amras the Fair and Amras the Blade, was a high elf noble from the province of Yvresse. He served as ambassador to the Imperial court in Wissenland for nearly a hundred years, it was during this time amongst the race of men with their burgeoning society that he became infatuated with the boundless spirit this lesser race possessed, they left a permanent impression upon the elf, shifting his melancholic view of the world to one of hope - hope for the Asur. In Ulthuan, Amras was regarded amongst his people as one of their most capable swordsmen, but even more so than his skill-at-arms, he was reputed for his political guile and eternal optimism - a result of his time in the Empire. This cheerful attitude was one of his most cunning weapons in the courts of Ulthuan for it's ability to disarm others and cause them to lower their guard when in his charming presence. His family possessed little real influence but he made a name for himself through consistent military victories and political guile. His signature weapon was a tall, elegant, two-handed blade that stood taller than an elf and many a foe met their end at its keen edge. He befriended Baralei Athreale and two became true friends, Amras would eventually consider the silver-haired elf his greatest companion, and the two were lovers for many years before Baralei's politically motivated marriage. Amras would never know exactly how, but he saw in Baralei a true hope for Ulthuan and it's people - as long as the prince could shake himself of his fears and his doubts. Amras swore himself to the house of Athreale and served for many years as the prince's chief commander. The master swordsmen would meet his end in 2499 at the hands of dark elves during Eltharion's ill-fated second attack on Naggaroth, heroically sacrificing his life for Baralei - his greatest friend, never leaving his side. His death would forever scar the prince, but the life of Amras Nolinde would serve as the final inspiration for the Host of the Golden Dawn. Amras' Sacrifice "What's it like?" "...There's no more goodbyes." - Amras' final words to Baralei. A heroic figure, Amras was responsible for a many great deed throughout his life but none so noble as his actions during Eltharion's second, ill-fated assault on Naggaroth. During the battle, Baralei had become swarmed by the fierce Witch Elves and suffered a deep wound in his hip. Amras leapt to aid his friend and lover and spared him from a painful death, cutting down the Khainites. Moments later, the battle turned and the High Elves were truly routed. After Prince Eltharion's forces were defeated in that deciding battle the Asur army was scattered. However, it was the commanding officers and generals beneath Eltharion that were specifically hunted down by the Dark Elves and brought back to what would be their execution. Baralei's unit had been cut down to almost a man, and so Amras and Baralei fled away from the fight. The dark haired elf was no stranger to the wilderness and had strayed from the trails that the Druchii pursuers were most likely follow. Soon, the two found relative safety and Amras examined his friend - the wound was not a fatal blow but the posion was beginning to take its toll. Baralei had been able to walk but now his strength was failing him, Amras had seen many a comrade fall to the poison of those blades and did what he could with what little herbs he could find on Naggaroth's blighted landscape - his efforts would only delay the inevitable though The two continued travelling, Amras knew the only hope he had was to reach the coastline where the High Elf ships would be waiting. Baralei continued to worsen though, and he to be held to even stay on his feet. Amras did not let the desperate situation cloud his optimism though, staying hopeful and tireless for his old friend - it was merely a veil though, Baralei was dying. As days passed, the two found refuge for the night and Baralei was worse still. Even the always-assured Amras found no words in the face of Baralei's still gaze and cold, sweat stained skin. The silver haired Prince knew what fate awaited him though, he was no longer even able to carry his spear. He summoned the strength and ordered his friend to leave him to die, it was a command from Amras' liege lord, to refuse it was a terrible crime but Amras refused it all the same. He simply placed his arm around his beloved and told him, "You can't leave me." The tone in his voice was one that Baralei had never heard his friend utter before, and with that Baralei had collapsed into unconsciousness. Amras continued the terrible trek through the Naggarothi wasteland, finding what little food he could. As good a traveler as Amras was, this was not his homeland and the Druchii understood it better than he ever would. He had been making no efforts to conceal their tracks and soon those who hunted them would find them. Amras himself was weakened as well, giving most of the food and water he found to his friend who could barely stand anymore. At their low campfires, Amras found the courage to speak only of joyous things - he regaled his silent friend with tales of what they would do once they returned home, of the merriment they would have, of the adventures they had yet to embark on. The cold morning always came though and their pace had slowed to a crawl as Baralei was simply having to be dragged as Amras held him against his shoulder. Baralei barely spoke anymore, his skin was white and when words did leave his mouth they were delirious and nonsensical. All he ever found the strength to mutter were short protests about Amras' continued devotion but the dark haired elf continued on, he refused to abandon Baralei, no matter what. As they continued, the air began to change and Amras knew they were nearing the coast. Had they truly beaten the odds? A powerful Archmage had been left in charge of guarding the High Elf ships, with his aid Baralei could be saved. It was then though, as the elf dared to hope that the sound of a crossbow bolt flew past Amras' head. The Dark Elf hunters had finally found their quarry. He quickly drew himself close to the ground and saw an outcrop of rocks where he could hide Baralei. Amras rested his friend against the rocks, feeding the last of his herbal remedies to him. The dark haired elf stood to his feet and looked down at Baralei, his smile was warm and broad. "Goodbye, old friend." Amras then left to face the Druchii, he knew that he would not survive this encounter - he was simply too weary, but he stayed true to his stubborn reputation and refused to surrender willingly. The brave Asur drew his two handed sword and revealed himself to where a dozen Dark Elves were waiting. Seeing the elf stand in defiance had caught the curiosity of the Druchii and a number of them stowed their crossbows and approached with weapons in hand. The fight was vicious and painful, Amras struck down three Druchii before those who watched had lost patience and fired their crossbows at the High Elf as he struck down another two. His vision was darkening and blood poured from his wounds, but Amras would not fall - he made a last desperate rush as the remaining Druchii opened fire, Amras falling but a few paces from the Naggarothi warriors. The remaining seven Druchii disregarded Amras' body and began looking for their quarry, they quickly found Baralei but upon seeing the state of the silver-haired Prince, decided he would be dead soon and they had no interest in lugging a corpse all the way back to their masters. They thought it a more painful death to leave the High Elf, for they knew well what the poison did to its victims. As the Dark Elves left and began their return journey, Baralei soon became more lucid. The final herbs that Amras had concocted were having an effect and allowed Baralei a small portion of his strength, he could only crawl from his position and followed the stench of blood. At last, Baralei found himself beside the form of Amras who stubbornly clung to the last vestiges of his life. Baralei had seen the entire combat, but was not truly processing it until this moment. Amras' eyes found his and still the dying elf tried to smile through the pain. "Keep going south, the coast is near. You have to hurry." Amras had said through labored breath. Baralei could only look upon his brave companion in silence, his brave companion who had had every reason to flee and leave Baralei for dead, his brave companion who had met his death with a sword in his hand, who had died because of Baralei's carelessness in battle. Baralei summoned his strength. "You can't leave me, my love." .